The Real Naruto
by lilvtshadow
Summary: Naruto has returned to Konoha is 2 12 years. What happened to him and why is he with the Sand Trio? More importantly why does he have a bloodline? Main Pairing: NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Naruto's Return At Last

Sakura was walking around Konohagakure after that battle. Her and Sasuke had managed to get together after Naruto left. Kisame and Itachi were killed by Sasuke so he could finally feel free. Tsuki disappeared and Naruto vanished. Hinata was now dating Kiba while Ino was dating Shikamaru. "Hey Sakura!"called a voice.

She turned around to see Ino with a bouqet of flowers. Sakura smiled and said, "Hey Ino!" "Shouldn't you be with Sasuke-kun?"asked Ino. Sakura laughed nervously and told her. Then Lee appeared running by being chased by a masked nin in black in a cloak..."Lee!" yelled Tenten. It seems as though everyone in the village who were nins were chasing after the masked nin. "Stop!" yelled Sasuke who was a jounin.

The masked nin stopped and then started saying, "Gomenasai...I was just entering this village when this low life idiot attacked for reasons unknown." They looked at Lee who was whimpering. Kakashi said, "Tell us who you are." "Ah...yes...should've known that the son of the White Fang of Konoha was still around. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Reported missing and or dead." replied the masked nin in a teasing tone. Their eyes widen while a voice called out, "Naruto-kun!" They turned to see Temari. She caught up to Naruto and said, "Gaara-sama needs to see you."

Naruto then noticed that everyone jumped on him. "Where were you idiot?" asked Sakura. Naruto got out and asked, "Where's Gaara now Temari-san?" "He's waiting for you at the bridge...He said come now or you die." replied Temari. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a storm of sand. Sasuke asked, "Where did he go?" "He went to see Gaara." replied a voice from the shadows.

It appeared to be Baki the Sand Trio's jounin sensei. "What rank is Naruto now? I bet he's still a genin." teased Ino. Temari looked at her with anger and said, "Naruto's not a genin! He is an ANBU and a very skilled one at that. When he reached Sandagakure he instantly became an ANBU!"

With that she left to go towards the bridge. Shikamaru asked, "What's with her?" "She has a crush on Naruto. Ever since he was made ANBU she started to like him like him..."replied Baki. The group widen their eyes once again. Naruto made it to Gaara and asked, "Why do you need me at this time Gaara?" "We have recieved a message from one of the counselors in Sandagakure. We are to return there within three months exactly on Christmas." replied Gaara. Naruto nodded and then vanished.

Chapter 2-The Uzumaki Bloodline Limit

Naruto appeared before the group to see the their faces fell. "I'm guessing Temari-san is the cause of this Baki."said Naruto. Baki nodded and Naruto asked, "How about a spar Sasuke?" "Should you really be doing that? Remember your..."started Baki. "Baki...let the next Kazekage do what he wants." ordered Gaara as he appeared. "Next Kazekage?"asked Sakura. Naruto nodded and said, "For 2 1/2 years I was announced as the next Kazekage as soon Gaara steps down." The gang gasped and Naruto sweatdropped. "How about it Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Why not activating that Sharingan of yours? So it would be interesting?" asked Naruto coolly.

Sasuke replied, "Using the Sharingan is a waste of time. Especially using it on you dobe." Naruto smirked and then he disappeared within a blink an eye. "Dang Dobe. How did you get so fast?" asked Sasuke. Naruto appeared by kicking Sasuke in the stomach. "You can't even detect my speed. How do you expect to win?" said Naruto. Sasuke activated the Sharingan while he saw Naruto smirked. "Finally some fun...heh...Shakugan." said Naruto in a amused tone. Then in his eyes were black with white commas as pupils. "Nani?" asked Sasuke. Baki was twitching and he said, "Whatever you do stay away from those two. Naruto is going to surround them with the Shakugan's barrier."

The gang looked at him oddly until they felt a sudden chakra pushing them away. Sasuke asked, "What is this?" "This will be a test for you Sasuke...I was waiting to use this against an Uchiha. This will kill you if I used it at its fullest...Let's start!" explained Naruto. He made some handseals and said, "Kyuukyou kairai no jutsu!" Then a large thunder storm appeared. Sakura yelled, "SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke got hit and tried to get up from the floor.

Sasuke made some handseals and said, "Katon:Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto dodged it and said, "Gomen...doton shindoryuudan!" Then a large dragon appeared from the earth appeared and attacked Sasuke. Naruto cancelled it and took of the barrier. When the smoke cleared away Sasuke appeared to be uninjured but Naruto is...Sakura asked, "What happened? Sasuke-kun was the one that was supposed to be injured."

Naruto fell to the ground and looked at his hands. "Naruto...you used that jutsu again? That could kill you!" yelled Gaara which surprised them. Naruto eyed him curiously before coughing out blood. Sakura started to heal him but sand surrounded him. Naruto stood up and said, "Gaara...we need to go now...'he' would want to talk to us. I'll let him heal me..." "Very well Naruto. I just hope you can try to stop bleeding for a while." sighed Gaara. Naruto nodded and then they vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Here are some of what those jutsus means

Katon Housenka-fire type-mythical fire power

Doton Shindoryuudan-earth element earth dragon god blast

Kyuukyou Kairai no jutsu-ultamite thunder storm technique


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3-Naruto's Mission

Naruto and Gaara went to where 'he' is and saw him at the training grounds. 'He' asked, "What is it now Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun?" "Naruto used that jutsu again to heal your little brother." replied Gaara. 'He' looked at Naruto and saw him panting hard and saw that the Shakugan was still activated.

He gasped and started to heal him. "I have a mission for you two. I need you to bring Kisame here from Orochimaru. He was captured by him on our way here. Keep this to yourselves." explained the man. Naruto said, "Hai...when will we leave Itachi-sensei?" "Within two days..."replied Itachi. They nodded and Itachi disappeared. Naruto put his shirt back on and noticed someone pounce on him. "Temari-san?" asked Naruto.

Temari got off Naruto and blushed wildly...(disclaimer:Temari had seen Naruto take of his shirt before and woah! He became cuter!) Naruto got up and looked around. Then running about every girl in Konoha going straight at him. "Dang. Gaara...could you get us out of here?" asked Naruto. Gaara nodded and remembered how every girl in Sunagakure wanted him and shivered. Then they were surrounded in sand. 'God...how I want to go back to the Sand.' thought Naruto.

Sakura found them and instantly hugged Naruto. "Naruto-kun...Kakashi-sensei needs to talk to you." she said. Naruto nodded then disappeared. "Yes Hatake-san?" asked Naruto as he appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned to look at him and asked, "What had happened to you while you were away?"

Naruto eyes widen a bit and Kakashi saw this. "Tsunade-sama and I had discussed something and she has agreed to know what changed you. You are no longer that idiot 2 1/2 years ago." explained Kakashi. Naruto sighed and was about to tell him when he sensed someone. "Gomen Hatake-san...but I can't tell with Sasuke here." said Naruto. With that he turned and walked away. "The dobe has improved Kakashi-sensei." complimented Sasuke. Kakashi nodded but thought, 'Naruto...what happened to you?'

Chapter 4-Leaving Once Again

Naruto and Gaara was resting on a tree where team seven has trained. "Hey Naruto!" yelled a voice. Naruto groaned in annoyance. He looked to see Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Lee. 'It's them again.' thought Naruto as he sighed. "Yes?"asked Naruto. Sasuke asked, "Tell us now...what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you."replied Naruto simply. Sakura grabbed his collar and said, "Dang it Naruto! You disappeared for 2 1/2 years and this is how you react! We were just curious about you!" Naruto stared at her with no emotion in his face. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to release him which she did.

"My explanation about me disappearing is none of your business Haruno. It is only kept between me and the sand siblings and Baki. Even if I tell you would be able to understand. Besides I have no intention on telling you Haruno."said Naruto in a cold voice which shocked the 5.

Gaara said, "Naruto...we have to pack..." "Whatever Gaara." replied Naruto. Then they vanished. Kakashi appeared and asked, "Did you get anything out of him?" "No...he just coldly replied to Sakura-san. He just told us something and that's it. Naruto-kun has changed than normal."replied Hinata.

Kakashi nodded and said, "I see." Meanwhile Naruto and Gaara was packing. "Stupid Sakura. Always trying to stick into other people's business." said Naruto. Gaara agreed and said, "The sun is setting. Let's go." Naruto nodded and they both disappeared in a storm of sand. They arrived at the outside of the gates and disappeared. 'Kisame...you better owe us.' thought the Junchuurikis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I might have the other chapters out in maybe a week or so...A jinchuuriki is what Naruto and Gaara is. A vessel. I'll update soon.


End file.
